Traditional lubrication systems circulate oil through an engine to lubricate moving parts, clean the engine, and cool the engine. In a wet sump engine, circulated oil is collected at the base of the engine, where it is pumped back into the engine by an oil pump. In a dry sump engine, circulated oil drains to the base of the engine and is subsequently pumped to an external reservoir by a scavenger pump. The oil is then pumped from the external reservoir back to the engine by a pressure pump.
Oil platforms utilize engine systems to drive machinery and to generate electricity. Severe weather conditions, such as hurricanes and strong winds, may cause the oil platforms to tilt. Both wet sump and dry sump engines may not function properly at tilted angles. When an engine is tilted, oil pools at the lowest point of the engine, which can be away from the associated pump. In such circumstances, either the oil pump (wet sump) or the scavenger pump (dry sump) may not have access to an adequate oil supply to properly lubricate, clean, and cool the engine. This can result in pump starvation and sub-optimal engine performance or even failure.
A system for supplying oil to an engine operating at tilted angles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,953 (“the '953 patent”) of Wellauer that issued on Jul. 6, 1969. The '953 patent describes an engine having an oil pan. An enclosed compartment is formed within the oil pan that is only open to the oil pan by a vent hole. Two oil scavenging bells are located at the front and rear of the oil pan and communicate with an oil scavenging pump. The scavenging pump directs oil from the two scavenging bells into the enclosed compartment at a diffuser oil plate. A suction bell within the enclosed compartment communicates with a circulating pump to deliver oil to the engine.
Although the system of the '953 patent may be capable of operating at tilted angles, it may still be less than optimal. Specifically, because the system of the '953 patent requires an enclosed compartment and other modifications to the oil pan, the '953 system may be complicated and expensive.
The lubrication system and methods of the present disclosure solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems with existing technologies.